Ultor Corporation
There is more information on this article at the Saints Row Wiki. The Ultor Corporation, named after the ancient Roman temple devoted to Mars, was the body in complete control of governance and industry on Mars prior to the First Martian Revolution when they were overthrown by the Red Faction insurgency and the Earth Defense Force. Their rule was an infamous chapter in the history of human settlement on the red planet, marked by the virtual enslavement of their workforce and free run to characters such as their insidious head scientist, Axel Capek. History Colonization of Mars The Ultor Corporation colonized Mars in around 2050 to tap into its vast untapped mining potential, and the advantages of its remote location. They shipped it all back to resource-stripped Earth, centrally a substance known as Noachite which in Earth's economy could make fortunes. The Corporation saw everything in terms of profits, and so they enslaved their workforce, their technicians carefully filtering all message traffic between Mars and the homeworld to keep it unaware of the situation. Rise of Capek Meanwhile the head of the research department, an unethical scientist named Axel Capek, performed all manner of experiments far from the prying eyes of any moral authority. Nevertheless, he basically created the field of nanotechnology, backed by the enormous resources of the Ultor Corporation. His unparalled advancements which would effect the fate of Mars for centuries after his demise. When Capek first arrived on Mars from Earth, he faced significant opposition to his immoral experiments from the then Administrator. This came to an abrupt end when the Administrator became a test subject in Capek's experiments. His replacement, Administator Davis, along with the new deputy administator, Gryphon, and any other prospective opposition within Ultor were cowed as a result and he had free reign in his experiments. The MASTers Expedition Unbeknownst to most outside his department, many of his breakthroughs, if not all, in the field were originated from the ill-fated MASTers expedition he lead back in 2067. He discovered an alien species hibernating deep within the bowls of Mars known as The Plague, which his observations seem to indicate the posibility they utilized a form of organic biotechnology interworked into their own bodies. The bulk of Martian Advanced Science Team died at the hands of a few of the creatures and Capek, its leader, was forced to ascend alone. After he escped, he had the entrance of the ancient shaft sealed beneath the molten magma of an Ultor facility. Ultor Plague After the MASTers Expedition, Capek continued his work. He created his own mutated Plague which would be later appear during Red Faction uprising, encountered most notably by hero of the revolution Parker. At the time they were often simply known as 'mutants'. He would experiment on the miners, turning them into deformed monstrous mutants through nanotechnology. First Martian Revolution In 2075, the First Martian Revolution kicked off with growing discontent amongst the miners and a disease which ripped through their ranks, secretly controlled by Capek. The miners in M4 mine rose up supported by a growing movement amongst the miners called the Red Faction, lead by Eos. When the miner revolt began to falter, they got out a message to the Earth Defense Force who came to their aid and helped depose the Corporation. Remnants of Ultor After the fall of Ultor, Capek's personal cadre of scientists fled from the victors deep into the Martian caves. With them was much of their research, and a device known as the Nano Forge. They would later emerge, after the terraforming, upon the surface in the furthest reaches of the Badlands, but their bitter exile had turned them into the Marauders, a savage warrior culture who hated both colonists and EDF. Nevertheless, they kept alive the scientific devotion of their ancestors. Legacy Nano Forge Marauders Ultor Database Known employees *Davis - Administrator *Richard Gryphon - Deputy Chief Administrator *Axel Capek - Head Scientist *Masako - Leader of the Mercenary Regiment *Isondo Barnes - VP of Marketing *Hawkins - Scientist (died in the MASTers Expedition) *Wiley Newell - Scientist *Gerardo Ybarra - Scientist *Kristen Pahlke - Scientist *Riley Gibson - Security Guard *Hendrix - Security Technician (also Revolutionary) *Parker - Miner (also Revolutionary) *Orion - Miner (also Revolutionary) *Ray Mason - Miner (also Revolutionary) *Felicia Lu - Miner Trivia *The Ultor Corporation was also the name of the antagonistic company in Saints Row 1 , Saints Row 2 ''and ab ally in Saints Row: The Third , a game also developed by Volition. There are many other references between the two games. *It has been confirmed that the Ultor Corporation in the ''Saints Row series ''is the same one fought against in Red Faction. '' Category:Factions Category:Ultor Corporation